


100. Ryan's mum hunts down Luke

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [100]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	100. Ryan's mum hunts down Luke

_**NPC Sofia Kwanten hunts down Luke Evans** _  
**players only. backdated to the wedding weekend of December 1st. takes place Sunday morning, after the[wedding party](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/26798.html) of the night before.**

Sofia Kwanten has been wandering the ground level of the resort, poking her head into the dining room, the sitting room, the lounge... Ryan is off risking his neck with his brothers, as per usual when the three of them get together, and she saw Alex set out for somewhere with Sam, so she thinks this might be her best opportunity. If only she could find Luke!

She had a nice wee sleep-in this morning, then enjoyed breakfast on a sun-washed terrace with Jeanne Worthington -- very sensible woman, and Sofia couldn't be more thrilled with having her as an in-law. And then after breakfast she got down to work. She's ready now. And when she peeks around a doorframe into an impressively crowded library, she nearly squeals with delight at finding Luke.

Then she pounces.

"Darling, you look lovely this morning, how did you sleep?" she asks, bustling up the stairs to the second floor reading nook where Luke is sitting quietly with a stunning view of the lake and grounds.

Luke cringes just a little when he hears that voice but he closes his book over one finger and turns a brilliant smile on Sofia. "Wonderfully," he says. "How about you and George?"

"Very well, thank you. I left the drapes open all night just so I could see the stars from my bed," she says, smiling back. "May I?" she asks, but doesn't wait for an answer before making herself comfortable in an upholstered armchair and pulling it a bit closer. "And today you're relaxing? I suppose you don't get much opportunity for that these days. I know Sam certainly doesn't."

"No, I don't," Luke agrees. "I've been trying to read this book for months," he says, nodding at the cover even as he folds down his page and closes it for good.

"I can take a hint," Sofia says, giving him a smile bright with a hint of mischief. "But I won't." It absolutely broke her heart to hear that Luke's parents don't approve of his upcoming wedding, and that his mum isn't excited for him and won't even be involved in the least... Obviously, Sofia herself needs to adopt Luke for this project; it's the only logical solution. She gets up and rearranges the furnishings to her liking, pulling a low end table between them and beginning to lay out stacks of papers drawn from her oversized purse. "Did you know they serve high tea here? Sweet little cakes and scones with cream and everything, I'll order us some. But first," she opens her laptop and angles it towards Luke, "did you decide on exactly where in Spain you want to have your wedding?"

"No," Luke says, shaking his head with a smile, realizing there's no chance in hell he's going to get away so he might as well give in. "But we were thinking the south of Spain, maybe a beach resort-type of thing. Somewhere nice and warm."

"That will be lovely!" Sofia agrees, taking her laptop back and beginning to run searches. "What season? How soon? The Mediterranean climate might be a bit much, late in the summer, but if you go earlier..." Her eyes dart over the screen and she enters new search terms. "And do you know what you want to wear?" she asks, pushing some of the papers closer to him. The nice concierge downstairs printed them out for her this morning in full-color: some of the most dapper offerings from recent fashion house exhibitions. "Do you or Alex have a favorite designer you love most?"

"Spring or early summer or maybe fall," Luke says, realizing they haven't really talked about it. "Mid and late summer I'll probably be back in New Zealand." He picks up the papers she's printed out. "Alex likes Tom Ford and I love the new Diesel Black and Gold collection. So suits for the wedding probably. Like Sam and Ryan. Not tuxes, I don't think, but I'd have to check with Alex on that."

"Tom Ford... Diesel..." Sofia mutters, jotting down notes with a pen. "What about these places?" she asks, turning her laptop around once more. On the screen, she's pulled up the websites for three lovely but very different resorts in southern Spain. "Anything like that?"

"Wow. They're all really beautiful," Luke says, and they are, "but I think we were hoping for something right on the water, with its own beach. And I love Barcelona, but I wouldn't want to be in the city. We need a certain amount of privacy and we'd probably have to buy out the resort, like Sam did here."

"Hmm, I reckon I'm supposed to be very proud that my child married wealthy, you know, in that smarmy way." Sofia shakes her head and leans over to search for more possible locations. She's grateful that Ryan's future is financially secure, definitely; but she didn't raise her boys to be materialistic. "Do you and Alex make that much money?" she asks Luke. "Are you working with a smaller budget than," she gestures at the grand room, "this?"

"Maybe a little smaller," Luke says. "We just bought a place in Carmel."

"Oh, your first home together?" Sofia asks, smiling up at him.

Luke nods. "I own a flat in London and Alex has a house he's renting in L.A. that we share when I'm there but we bought the place in Carmel together. It's really amazing," he says, warming up to the subject. "It's right on the water and it actually has a name. It's called the Butterfly House. Can I use your laptop for a second?" He takes it from her and opens up a new tab, calling up an article on their home, then hands it back. "That's it there."

Quirking a brow in question, Sofia checks out the screen. And her jaw drops. "Ohhh, Luke, that is _lovely_. That is stunning!" Certainly very different from anything she would have expected from the young men. "You bought this house? Really?" It's not that she doesn't believe him, it's that she's just so amazed.

Luke beams and nods some more. "We put in a low bid and they basically told us to shove off even though it had been on the market for ages so we started looking at other places and then they came back and said they'd accept our offer if we still wanted it -- which we did. Nothing else we saw even came close."

"Ohh, luv." She presses a hand to her heart and clicks through the slideshow of truly gorgeous pictures once more. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." Leaning in she gives Luke a quick kiss on his cheek. "We've never met Alex before -- I guess he's more Sam's friend than Ryan's. But he seems very devoted to you." To her mind he seems like an arrogant prick, actually, but devoted nonetheless.

Luke blushes. "He is. He's wonderful. I never thought I'd have someone like him in my life," he says, well aware this isn't a conversation he could really have with his own mum. Not like this anyway. Not this freely.

Watching him, Sofia's gaze softens. "You've got a look a bit like Ryan's when he talks of Sam," she says, her heart warming anew with the memory of the boys' ceremony yesterday. "And anyone can see from a mile away that Alex completely adores you." She lays her hand lightly on top of Luke's. "He's good to you? Treats you well?"

"He's very good to me," Luke assures her. "When I was in New Zealand last year, shooting the Hobbit, he flew over a bunch of times when he only had a few days off, and he couldn't wait to have me meet his family. He orders in when I don't feel like cooking or I've had a long day, and there were things he gave up that he wanted, like a huge media room, so that I could have that house." He smiles at her. "We're good to each other."

She sighs, and thinks that her husband George might well get lucky later. Romance is definitely in the air. "And you should have the wedding of your dreams," she says, patting his hand before turning back to the neatly collated and brightly-colored papers she brought with her. "These are all different ideas of themes, you know, for the reception and such, and here are some interesting menus, which can also be part of your theme, of course, and do you know what colors you want? These are different color schemes and examples of how they can be used in the decor, and... Oh, and flowers..."

"I don't have a clue," Luke says, but he gives the papers their due attention. "I guess something simple, elegant. Um. Maybe gold..."

"Gold with a color. Do either of you have any favorites, or is there a cultural aspect you'd like to bring in?" Sofia asks, then chatters on. "I went to an Armenian wedding recently and they had lots of gold, also very rich bronzes and maroons, it was just stunning. Oh! And cakes. Do you want a traditional cake? They're doing so many different things these days, with cupcakes and candies, and of course, will you want a signature cocktail? And..."  



End file.
